The North American consumer is becoming more environmentally conscious. At the same time Governments are being faced with rising waste disposal costs. These two forces have combined to create a demand for products which are either reusable, or if disposable are biodegradable. A major problem has been encountered in adapting a class of garments which includes diapers, and adult incontinent devices to meet this demand. Reusable washable pads have been developed, but the waistbands for holding the pads in place are generally not washable. Biodegradable disposable pads have been developed, but the waistbands for holding the pads in place are generally not biodegradable.